The Forbidden
by Aracade
Summary: Tools from a lost age have been found. Evil thought long gone have been reborn. The world is changing once again, only those capable of wielding that which was forbidden stand a chance to survive. Multiple Crossovers
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Naruto or the various franchises that are or maybe represented in this Fan Fiction. Ankiseth is the property of Kaos and Magnus.

AN: Would like to thank 'Kaos and Magnus' for helping get this off the ground.

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

Things have not always been as we believed. Humans were not as independent as they are now. There was a time when demons and humans fought side by side. That was a time of great suffering, which was a time when humans knew peace.

Before the invention of ninja, humans sought out power in anyway way they could to survive. They invented many tools to achieve the power they needed defend their lands from the demons that once roamed freely. They created the blood stone, God's Hand, and the Devil's Arm.

The blood stone was the first to be made. A human, gifted with knowledge beyond his years, created as clay sphere decorated in a multitude symbols. It was meant to be a good luck charm of sorts but in the process molding the clay he wounded his hand and mixed his blood into the clay. It was then the first blood stone was created. He did not know what he made until he threw the stone in an effort to escape a rampaging lesser demon. At the very moment the stone struck the creature, the first weapon was born.

For a while, it proved to be a great step in human defense but it was soon corrupted by greed and selfish desire. People found they had to defend their selves against the abusers of the blood stones. It was then a young priestess was born. In her innocents, she saw many suffer and prayed for salvation. Her prayer was answered as she was gifted with the knowledge to create very special cards. They were known as God's Hand. They held power to reshape the very lands in an instance and were rumored to allow the purest of souls to call forth the guardians of heaven to fight for that innocent soul.

It proved to be a powerful weapon against the corruption and the demons but it was far too difficult to use. Only those who met the requirements placed on them could use the cards and humans were too easily influenced to produce enough bearers. It was then the Devil's Arm appeared. A human corrupted in their ways learned of God's Hand and sought a way to redeem their selves. At first they were turned away by those who guarded those chosen to hold God's Hand. When it came a time where that pure soul was overwhelmed by assassins seeking to simply put money in their pockets, that human was turned away took the lethal blade. So moved by this selfless act by the stained soul, the bearer prayed over the body. In that moment there was a change. The human revived and the blade that had taken their life had changed.

It became known as the Devil's Arm for its wielder gained terrifying power. The power it gave no matter how it was used always felt evil beyond words. Many assumed that it took form of the darkness in one's heart. The truly foolish attempted to create the weapon on their own by performing acts of unspeakable evil then feigning repentance but they never gained from it. It was because of their lust for power did a new menace rise to power over the demons that roamed the lands.

Those who sought power began to make deal with greater demons. The result varied but one demonic clan became notable. Their name was lost in the winds of time but what they gifted humans who swore loyalty to them was what is known today as bloodlines. Power that could be passed from father to son, mother to daughter and in the process creates an endless supply of puppets for the demon. In was during this time that the evil mankind was capable of truly show its head.

Not all at a loss however, demons continued to make deals and two types of contract came into being. A lesser demon clan that proved to be surprisingly peaceful and extraordinarily intelligent realized the threat posed before any other and contacted a small tribe of humans in response. They crafted two types of armor that would grow and evolve with the human that wore it. It was alive in its own way but yet could not truly exist without a human to act as its host. That small tribe of humans was given a task that carried for generations. They hunted the greater demons and fought to free the puppets from its control. In doing so, they made many allies and many enemies.

The other contract that was born was one held and used today though it is in a different form. It is the summoning contract, a contract that allows demon families to work side by side with humans. The original contract however was not one that was linked to families; it was linked to a select band of demons. They were called the elemental gods. Their contract bound a device to the signer that could not be removed till death. It gave the power to summon one of the elemental demon gods and it was to never be abused lest you risk annihilation of everything you cared for.

That contract was used to defend the home lands of many and led to the destruction of many demons until its last wielder abused its power and called forth a demon that rivaled the god of death. It is a legend even now and many refuse to believe it existed. It was the ten tailed demon and with its power, it crushed the old age and left its history to fade away. No demon could stand up to it, humans were helpless before it, in the end, and all anyone could do was run.

Out of fear, the great tools, the contract, and the armors were sealed away and forgotten. The demons that once roamed the world disappeared. Over a thousand years of history, the new age ushered in by the man known as the Sage of Six Paths, and the eventual birth of the 9 tailed demons. It all passed without even a hint of the old world being known.

Until now when a child, a sacrifice, orphaned and shunned by the village of his birth, is forced to bring back that which was forbidden. Through his actions, the world may very well be saved from the evils that lay hidden.

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

The day started out innocent enough. People went back and forth minding their on business. They seemed happy enough but in a single moment, the mood changed. It was like a wave of unease had struck all at once. One by one, their gaze turned to a small child. His clothing was dirty and his hair was caked in mud.

For his part, he froze for only a moment. He was trying to stay hidden but luck wasn't on his side. In his haste to get home he simply didn't see the girl until he was already on top of her. He got up quickly before bowing rapidly.

"I'm sorry, are you alright? I didn't mean to…" Anything else he had to say to the slightly stunned girl was cut off when he was struck. He was back handed away with such force that he for a moment was airborne.

"Get away from her you monster!" The attacker yelled. It was a woman, fairly young, what stood out was a stock of pink hair that was made up into a braid. She picked up the little girl brushing her off throwing out questions of her health rapidly yet not once letting the girl answer before turning her gaze on the boy. "This is the last straw demon. Picking on innocent children, it's time we dealt with you once and for all!"

A new wave spread across the streets. It was hate, it was anger, and it was blood lust. He scrambled as if his body had forgotten to stand as the woman stalked him with a level of hate he hadn't seen. He didn't get far as his back hit the leg of a man who was standing behind him glaring menacingly down at him. He felt panic rise as more and more people were gathering around him with the obvious intent to do harm. He could see weapons once concealed be freed from their hiding places. There was nowhere to run, they were ready to pounce.

"STOP IT!" It was shocking, everyone's attention turned to the little girl who stood outside the ring. She had tears in her eyes that showed the desperation that her voice couldn't do justice. Just as quickly as she got their attention she cried out holding her head in pain before collapsing. The crowed partially dispersed as they rushed to her aid. For only a moment they forgot about the boy and using that he ran.

He worried about the girl, she looked like she was hurting but he couldn't stay. They would just blame whatever was happening to her on him. He knew it, somehow he knew and he was right. A loud yell behind him was all he needed to realize they were set on him again. He never did anything them yet they hated him. He didn't know why, he couldn't see what they saw but it didn't matter, he had to run.

It was unfortunate that he has so very far to run, more and more people crowded the road in front of him and many were picking up on what was happening. Some simply glared at the boy as he passed by but others deemed it necessary to slow him down anyway they could. Shops all around him suddenly closed their doors. A fruit bender started to lob rotten produce at him. He turned the corner, into an empty alley except for one side shop. He didn't have too much time to think about it as he ran. That was when he bumped in someone again.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, are you ok?" A voice of kindness, a voice filled with concern. This time he didn't bump into a little girl, this was a full groan man.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" the boy was panicked.

"It's alright, look at you, you're all dirty. Here, let me get you cleaned up." The man picked the child up with ease and walked into the store with the door shutting behind him. He paid no attention to the sounds outside as people rocketed past shouting screaming in anger. The kind smile that played on his lips never left as he took the boy to a simple sink that had warm water and a sponge floating in it. "I was going to use this for the dishes but I think this is a much better cause don't you?"

The boy couldn't stop himself from staring in wonder. Just a few moments ago people were out to hurt him and with a stroke of luck, he finds one of the few people that didn't want to hurt him. It was too good to be true. He wanted to believe it but after going so long, it became hard to think luck could favor him. He waited ready to run at a moment's notice.

"There, it's not much but it has to feel better than before."

"I'm sorry, um… thank you." The child spoke up in a small voice very hesitant. So far it was safe as long as he didn't anger this man.

"Don't worry, it was my fault. I didn't see you coming. Ah, I know." Either he didn't see the boy tense up suddenly or he ignored it as he reached off to the side and produced a fresh shiny apple. "A gift to a bright young man."

"I…T-thank you…" he wanted to cry, no one really gave him anything much less food. It was an apple, one that didn't look gross or nasty. It was one that he saw sold on the streets. No, it looked far better than one sold on the streets. He almost didn't accept it but his stomach insisted. Thus he took it and bit deep into it. Only then did he start to cry. It was so good, better then he imagined an apple could be. He didn't realize that he had already finished the apple until another one was in his hands.

"Well, it looks like it's getting pretty late. We should get you home." He watched the child freeze mid bite and frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"It, it's not safe at home." Part of him wanted to lie but something, like a voice in the back of his head told him it was ok. "The bad people, they are looking for me."

"Well that's no good." The man shook his head frowning before his face lit up in a smile. "I have an idea. There is this old shrine just on the west wall. It's long since been abandoned and no one goes near there because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack. It's not much but I'm sure you will find a nice safe place to rest there."

The boy couldn't help but smile before finishing the apple in his hands. A new place to stay, one that could be his own little hideaway. He couldn't stop himself, he jumped off the sink edge he was sitting on and hugged the man in front of him all but yelling out his thanks.

"Don't worry about it. It was the least I could do. Before you go, take this with you." He handed the boy a small sack containing several more apples.

"Thanks mister… um?"

"Ankiseth, Merchant of the West" he bowed with a smile on his face.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I will pay you back for this one hundred times over. Just you wait!"

"Ha, well I will look forward to that day. Now you better run along before it gets too dark." The boy's smile seemed like it was enough to light up an entire room before he run to the door. Carefully peaking out to make sure no one was looking he bolted out heading west for the shrine. "Oh dear, I forgot to mention the poor condition of the shrine. Those floors are likely to crumble the moment anyone takes a step on them."

If anyone had been there to see the smile on the man's face, it would have sent shivers down their spines greater than anything the Kyuubi ever could have.


	2. Ch 1: Lost and Found

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

**- - - - - ****The****Forbidden**** - - - - -**

He is a leader, proud and strong. People treat him with great respect. They feel safe just knowing he is there. By extension, family receives the same respect. The family is viewed as models to live by. For her, the family everyone so loves is nothing but a horrible lie. Her leader was someone she feared more then anything else. That man is who she called father and she never felt safe in his presence.

"Hinata…" His voice was cold and emotionless. The warmth that it once held no longer existed. The man before her wasn't her father. He was her leader, her tormentor, but in no way her father.

"Father…" She feared the man but she could not hate him. No matter how cruel he was to her, she could never bring herself to hate him.

"Why were you in the market unescorted?" If he wasn't calmly writing on the small stack of forms in front of him he would have seen her flinch at the question.

"I-I was returning from my v-visit with mother." He may not have seen her flinch before but there was nothing hiding her flinch when he turned his gaze on her. It was cold, calculating as if he was judging her, judging her worth. After a moment, she began to shift nervously before he went back to work.

"I heard you collapsed."

"I-I didn't…"

"What you do impacts the reputation of the clan. If you are as incompetent as to go unescorted while in less then favorable condition then my choice to send you to the academy is far more necessary then I realized." It was obvious he didn't care to look at her reaction to his words as he just continued to work switching to a different sheet of paper.

"F-father, I…"

"Of course it could be possible you just don't care about the example you put forth for others to see." He continued as if she never spoke. "As such, until classes begin, you are restricted to the clan grounds. I will not allow you to bring shame to the Hyuga name."

She didn't know if he could see her or not but she had no way of masking the hurt she was felling. Tears were threatening to fall as she left the room after the unspoken dismissal. That man was not her father. He was her leader, her tormentor, someone who only sought perfect subordinates and disregarded anything less.

A few minutes after she left, he stopped his work and sat in silence. He could see her, to see the pain on her face, in her eyes made something in him hurt for a moment. It was just, no matter how he tried to, he could not recognize what that feeling was. A weight settled on his mind that made him sit up straighter then before. His eyes glazed over ever so lightly as he stared into the empty space before him.

'She resisted…' A voice echoed in his mind. It was like a whisper yet was so loud that it was as if the speaker was in the room with him.

"How?"

'Unknown, troubling…'

"Will she need to be sealed?"

'Useless, strengthening nothing results in nothing.'

"She is not aware?"

'No…' There was a moment of silence while he thought about the options that he could take. There was truly nothing he could do short of removing her but that would be compromising to do without a scapegoat.

"What should be done?"

'Nothing, she will be an example. She will show how weak the Hyuga would be without me. She will prove how weak you become when you turn away from tradition.'

"Those who cannot honor tradition will never know the power of the Hyuga." With that, the weight on his mind faded and with it, that strange pain he felt.

**- - - - - ****The****Forbidden**** - - - - -**

The chamber was strange in its design. The floors were made up of stone tiles yet they were spaced apart unevenly. The walls looked to be completely solid as if the room was made from a giant mold. The ceiling was heavily decorated with shiny dust and crystals that somehow produced enough light to proved dark yet still clear vision. The entire room was bathed in an ambient light that made it seem like it was meant to be under a vast ocean.

What was most interesting was what sat in the center of the chamber. Sitting on a raised platform was at a glance a human arm. On closer inspection however, one would take note of spaces and sections that made it look like armor. The 'skin' of the arm was black and extremely rough looking like it was composed of large thick scales. The hand had elongated nails that formed claws that looked sharp enough to rip though flash and bone with ease.

Silence dominated the room. From the dust, it was easy to tell no one had been there for an extraordinary amount of time. With no apparent entrances, one would think that it would remain inaccessible for a very long time. Whoever came to that conclusion would be proven wrong a section of the ceiling suddenly exploded into dust, dirt, and rocks as a little blond child smashed into it at an odd angle. Call it luck or random chance but there was so much dust that it was likely what kept the boy relatively unharmed.

"Ow…" He groaned as he stood up. "Stupid floor…"

His trip to the shrine was uneventful to say the least but that was really a good thing. He didn't want have another run in with that mob. When he got there he noted the place wasn't too large. It looked surprisingly sturdy for being abandoned. When he got to the door, he spied a rather impressive statue at the back. It was like it was made to represent all of the elements including a few he never seen before. A child's curiosity is an amazing and dangerous thing. He took three steps inside to get a closer look and floor just dropped out from under him.

"Where am I anyway?" He got no answer to his question but he knew better anyway. A quick glance already told him that no one was down there. Looking back where he fell from, he could see the hole. He fell straight down for a little bit till he started touching the wall. From there it turned from a fall to a slide as the hole angled. That didn't make it any less scary though a part of him also found it fun. Unfortunately, it was too high up for him to try and climb out.

He sighed as he brushed himself off a bit. He was going to have to find another way out. At least he still had some apples left. He froze a second later as he reached for the bag the apples were kept in to find it missing. A sense of panic started to build as he felt around his body as if it had mysteriously ended up in his pockets or some space on his body. Looking around quickly he stopped to see it lying on the arm in the middle of the room.

"Uh, that was scary. I thought I lost them." He blinked a moment before his face paled considerably. There was an arm just sitting there. There was no telling why an arm would just be sitting there. His mind raced with the implications of such a thing. Was it cut off during a fight? Did some poor guy get eaten by a monster and that's was all that survived. Maybe a trap went off and the guy got away only losing his arm. "Uh... crap."

"Ok, that's not going to stop me. I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto. It will take more then a monsters or traps to stop me and if anyone thinks they stand a chance just try it!" He yelled out before looking around. It sounded braver then he felt. Still he had to make good on his word. A little timid in his stance, he eased over to the arm looking around weary. Getting a better view of the arm, he noticed that it wasn't what it looked like from a distance. He let out a sigh of relief seeing what it was.

"That scared me for a second there. Never seen armor like that before." He gave a little shrug before walking at a more confident pace to the platform. It was lucky that it wasn't too tall for him. He simply reached over and grabbed the back of apples. As deep underground as he was. No one heard could hear his scream as the arm sudden shifted and grabbed him.

**- - - - - ****The****Forbidden**** - - - - -**

In his office, he had a clear view of the village. At night, it looked peaceful but he knew that was an illusion. The village hadn't truly been peaceful since the Kyuubi attacked. It saddened him every time he though about the aftermath. The man meant to lead them to the new age sacrificed everything to save them.

"Are you ashamed of them? Do you curse them for what they have done?"

"Lord Hokage?" He turned to look at the occupants of the room, some of his most loyal subordinates. They were all dressed in uniform, faces covered with mask that made almost unrecognizable. One would have to truly know them to see who they were.

"It's nothing…" He was old, and his body protested but he had to endure. They looked to him for leadership and he had no desire to fail them now. He already failed once when his student, so very gifted, chose to forsake everything he had been taught and thus become a threat to the village. There were times he went to the graves of that young man's parents and asked for forgiveness. He had failed them and allowed their son to walk down a dark path. "Give me your report."

"Sir, we have yet to locate the subject. Thanks to witness testimony, we can say that he did manage to escape his pursuers. The last known sighting placed him heading in the direction of the dead zone."

"That would be a good place to hide. People have been avoiding that area for some time now."

"That is what we believe. Due to the lack of people present, he maybe staying there with the hope that no one would look for him there."

"And the villagers, what were you able to learn from them?"

"Those captured and taken to interrogation claim the witnessed the boy assault a member of the Hyuga clan and they only responded to defend that person."

"Of course…" He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. "For now, leave them in the cells over night. In the morning, release them and notify them that they will be expected to pay a heavy fine. No exceptions, remind them that I don't care how much they apparently hate the savior of our village, I will not tolerate such behavior. If their actions had been witnessed by a visiting dignitary then they would have painted us all in a bad light."

"Understood, what of the boy?"

Before the old man could answer, he felt the room tremor. Everyone went stiff and alert before a wave of chakra passed over them.

"What was…?" Suddenly everything shook with such force that the books and scrolls that lined the shelves fell from their respective perches. Looking out the window his mouth dropped open in shock. Rising from the aptly named Dead Zone was what could only be called a colossus composed of dirt and stone. Moments later it lost shape turning into a massive hill that buried the surrounding trees. Snapping out of his shock he looked at his ninja with a face that reminded them why he was feared during his reign as Hokage.


	3. Ch 2: It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Naruto or the various franchises that are or maybe represented in this Fan Fiction. Ankiseth is the property of Kaos and Magnus.

**Chapter 2: It Begins**

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

The strike of lightning brightened up the night as he ran. He panted heavily but refused to stop. He dodged any and out of trees in the hope of shaking his pursuer but nothing worked. A multitude of scars allow his life blood to slowly leak from his body but he endured. Each step he took felt like he was moving lead weights but the fear of death gave him the strength to move on.

It had been a simple mission, find and retrieve a stolen artifact from a group of bandits. A four man squad went in only to find that every bandit was dead. A few appeared sliced apart by their own weapons. Others, their bodies shriveled up as if the blood had been sucked out completely. Only one body looked untouched. He found the artifact himself while his team investigated the bodies. In retrospect, that may be why he was still alive. The artifact looked like a book. It had gold trim around the edges with a lock that kept it closed. The cover itself was embroidered with a golden sword that somehow seemed to glow even in the night. There wasn't much time to admire it though because once it was in his possession, the screams started.

As a ninja, you are expected to be brave in the face of danger. The problem was that the danger wasn't always something you could just grit your teeth and face down. The last body, the untouched corpse had exploded. It did not explode in a wave of fire but in a rain of blood. The female member of his team was the first to fall. Her scream was also the shortest. The monster that emerged from the body was a near solid black creature. Vines, or maybe they were tentacles, it didn't matter because there were so many that it was quite possible its entire body was composed of them. They reached out so very quick that she had no time. They grabbed her limbs and yanked her head first into the creature's body. It was an explosion of a strange black liquid and she was gone. She was eaten alive in less than a second.

That left his other two male teammates. One had screamed out her name. It was possible they were dating and to see her taken. It must have been heart breaking and terrifying. It was obvious the man held some hope she was alive when he lunged forward before he could be stopped. Maybe that was why a shinobi was post to master their emotions. He saved the creature the effort of reaching for him. What he saw happened to the man was all it took to break him and run. While it ate the woman with lightning speed, apparently it was decided to allow the man to see his death coming. It latched on to him limbs like it did the girl and the middle of its body opened up. He was forced to see so many horrible looking teeth dripping with what looked like fresh blood. The spray of fresh blood as it brought them all down on the torso. It was too much to see.

His last team mate, he prayed the man had good sense to run away like he had. That thing may not have been the Kyuubi but it could be nothing less than a demon. He was only a chunin, demons needed the strongest to stop them. He never would have stood a chance. His superiors would understand. The problem was, it was chasing him and it moved fast. Every time he glanced behind himself he could see one of those slimy tentacles latching onto a tree and snapping it forward.

In an act of desperation he snatched an explosive tagged kunai from his pouch and threw it. The blast was so close to him that the concussive wave threw him into a tree but the reward was an inhuman shriek of pain. His eyes hazy, he managed to right himself to see the monster shivering on the ground. The explosion, it worked, he had a chance and was not going to waste it. If he could kill this thing, the maybe he could get promoted. There was no better bragging right then to say you managed to slay a demon. HE took every explosive tag he had trying them into a string and launched them by way of kunai. The explosions were massive and blinding but the shrieks were reward enough. Soon it died down and the smoke cleared. He almost choked at what he saw.

She groaned as the black and red remains melted from around her. She was alive, though he was stuck between insane glee and embarrassment. Being swallowed alive apparently doomed her to a slow digestion but it was still fast enough to fragment her clothing to near nothing. As she shifted he could see more of her. Dropping the book he had been unconsciously carrying he rushed to her side brushing aside the demon's remains.

"Hey, careful!" He said easing her into seated position. In a flash of inspiration he took off his chunin vest and draped it over her body. Internally he cheered at the opportunity presenting itself to him. A little heartless maybe but it was perfect. Grief was sure to hit once she realizes what happened.

"Mi-Mizuki?" She blinked her eyes before they widened both in fear and grief. "Oh god, I saw him!"

"Wha…?" He suddenly clung to his body crying onto his shoulder.

"I could see, I could see his body!" Her grip tightened on him. "His blood, skin.. Oh god…"

"I'm sorry," He wrapped his arms around her in a gesture of comfort. "It was too fast, there was nothing I could do."

"I know," His body suddenly jerked causing his eyes to widen. Behind him was a bloody hand holding a still beating heart. "You never stood a chance."

He wanted to scream as her body changed color but it was cut off as another pair of hands appeared and turned his head as she turned hers and kissed him. His body convulsed rapidly as his eyes disappeared into his head. A ripping noise echoed through the forest as his body started ripping itself to shreds. A horrible crunching noise went side by side with image of his body being forcefully shriveled and split in two before finally the only evidence he was there was the still beating heart, the remains of his clothing and the obscene amount of blood that managed to free itself before his consumption.

"Thank you for caring so much about me. I will hold your heart forever close to mine." The hand holding the heart, which was coming from her chest suddenly yanked back in with a pop taking the heart with it.

"It feels so good to feed again, I must tell my sisters, and we have waited so long."

With that, a pool of darkness spawned under her and she simply dived into it disappearing along with the pool. Silence became profound for a moment before a figure walked out from behind a tree with a smile on his face. He leaned over and picked up the book that lay amazingly untouched by the bloodshed.

"Look at this, someone has left this little book in the middle of nowhere. Don't worry, I'm sure I can find someone to care for you."

In a blink, he was gone along with the book. No flash, no puff, it was as if he simply ceased to exist.

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

Four years had passed since his trip to the shrine. He had grown a bit since then. No longer was that 'puny' little boy everyone kicked around. He was growing and showed signs that he was going to get taller still. Many would claim that it was the product of the demon but the truth was that he was finally getting to eat properly. True, Ramen was still his all time favored food but he no longer had to choke down poison and rotted fruits and vegetables. It was thanks to both the arm and old man Hokage that things were turning around.

When the old man found him, the pure amount of concern he showed was heartwarming. It wasn't concern he usually showed when he was worried about the village, the old man was completely worried about his safety. When he saw the arm, that worry turned to fear, the old man looked so broken fearing the worse had happened. It took three words to bring relief to the old leader. "Hey Old Man!" It was the first time he ever seen the man cry. He was held in an almost vice grip hug as the old man cried in relief. All the ninja that came to investigate, even if they hated him, could not stop their selves from being moved in some way. Maybe their opinion with up thanks to the care the old man showed him.

After things calmed down, he had to give an explanation not only for where he disappeared off to but also why a demonic looking arm was now attached to him. That conversation couldn't have been good for the old man's heart.

**- - - - - Flashback - - - - -**

"_Let me get this straight." His voice was as calm as it could be considering how pale he looked. "You were minding your own business and accidently knocked over a girl. You tried to help her but got attacked by an angry pink haired woman. People gathered together to beat you up so you ran. In the process of escaping you ran into an older man who gave you directions to a shrine and some food. The floor broke in the shrine and you ended up trapped in a room with that arm. Am I getting this right so far?"_

"_Yup!" The boy stated cheerfully before blinking. "Oh, he cleaned some of the dirt off me too."_

"_Right…" He rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing. "Your food got stuck on the arm and when you went to retrieve it the arm grabbed you."_

"_That's right and then everything went white."_

"_Where in you found yourself surrounded by spirits?"_

"_They said they were the elemental gods and one of them was this really pretty blue lady."_

"_And she was the one who told you that the arm you now have is a several thousand year old contract."_

"_Well actually, it was this guy with this big black hat. He looked kind of pale too."_

"_They said you were not responsible for maintaining the peace making sure that the contract is not abused lest it unleashes another destroyer class demon in the world."_

"_Yeah," The boy paused for a moment. "What is a destroyer class demon anyway?"_

"_I suspect that they were talking about the Kyuubi." He saw the boy grow pale at the idea he had something that could summon a demon that could very well destroy the village like the fox almost did. "I'm sure we won't have to worry about that. You have always been a good boy."_

"_Yeah…" the child responded not looking entirely convinced which made him feel guilty._

"_Naruto, I had hoped to never have to tell you this but in light of the situation, I think it will be necessary. Just know this, you are you and you will only be you. You will never be what those people say you are. You carry a heavy burden and a responsibility . I have a single wish for you. I want you to prove them wrong. I want you to show them who you truly are._

**- - - - - End Flashback - - - - -**

It was then he learned the true events of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's defeat and why the villagers treated him so badly. He felt so many emotions that moment that he almost broke down but the old man was there to give him comfort and support. The discussion shifted to calmer waters as he talked about the spirits told and planned for him. Over the four years that past, he trained heavily. The spirits refused to let anyone who held their contract be considered weak in any shape form or fashion. With that, he started to fight back when the villagers bullied him. On several occasions, he was sure that they tried to make the old man do something only to be reminded that attacking allowed him to defend himself.

He also joined the academy and met with the girl he had knocked own. She was so very shy that he wondered if her face would get stuck in a red color. Over time, he found her to be quite nice though she always seemed troubled by something. He also met a bug user of the Aburame clan. He was fairly quiet and kept to himself. Getting to know him though, you found that logic was a dominate force in his personality which made him quite smart. Almost all the big named clans had a member in his class which was a great surprise except the last.

Uchiha Sasuke, a name he learned on the first day. The boy had a lot of pride in his clan name and the fact his brother was a part of it. If anything, the boy put his brother on a platform like an idol. Having never had a family, he had wondered if he would have done the same to his own brother. Regardless, he attempted to make friends with the boy. It started off fine if not difficult because of the status most of the clan held him under. It all changed one night when the Uchiha Clan was burnt to the ground in black flames.

Personally, he saw two survivors exit the compound. Sasuke was being carried by another boy who looked to be covered in wounds and blood. His eyes were bleeding which apparently mixed in with tears. What was most apparent was Sasuke was heavily tied up yet trying to crawl even while unconscious back towards the flames. The older boy looked ready to rush back into the flames when the compound exploded. Two shouts of agony erupted after that. One from the older boy yelling a woman's name, the other was an inhuman wailing. Had he been closer, he would have heard what the older boy did when he suddenly looked at the younger who was talking in his sleep. A look of absolute sadness and pain crossed over the older before he disappeared.

After that, word got out that the Uchiha Itachi had murdered his entire clan. They stated that Sasuke had bore eye witness to the events in question. The boy from that day forward was cold towards everyone. No one could get to him, the councilors stated it was the trauma. The villagers began to pander to his every need like he was a prince but he didn't care. The elemental of darkness told him that something dark had rooted itself in the boy's soul.

"NARUTO, PAY ATTENTION!" He flinched before sheepishly brushing his hair.

"Sorry Iruka Sensei." Now after four years of spending time with his friends and training under ruthless guidance of the spirits to control the contract, he was graduating. He was happy yet worried at the same time. A voice at the back of his mind had said something he truly didn't like.

'**They are moving again…'**


	4. Ch 3: Graduation Part 1

**Chapter 3: Graduation Part 1**

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

She felt tired, so very tired. A ton of pressure was being placed on her shoulder every passing day and it was beginning to feel like it would crush her. Her father, continued to demand so much from her along with the elders. Training sessions were rough and cruel to her. They demanded she perform acts that she couldn't. It wasn't a lack of skill that held her back, it was compassion. She was expected to perform lethal attacks against her own sister.

"Why?" She asked as she knelt down before a grave marker. "Why are they asking me to hurt what you died for?"

"I wish you were here. I-I just don't know what to do." She leaned forward and pressed her head against the stone marker allowing fresh tears to fall to the grass. "I miss you so much. It hurts to see what father has become. It hurts seeing what they are turning Hanabi into."

"It almost sounds like you hate them." Her head shot up in shock hearing a male voice so suddenly. Standing a little off to the side was a man she had never seen before. He had a small smile on his face, possibly from her reaction. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation."

"I-It's alright, I-I'm sorry." She got up quickly to bow apologetically only for the man to smile slightly wider then before while waving his hand dismissively.

"No, no, it's entirely my fault. I shouldn't have been listening to what was obviously a private moment. Still, I have to know, it sounds like your family is making your life miserable. Why don't you hate them?"

"I-I couldn't, I could never hate them." She bowed her head to hide the new tears that were threatening to fall. "I could never hate my family. I-I just want things to be better. I want everyone to be happy, not like they are now."

"Ah, I knew you seemed different." Her head slumped as if she were bringing shame to the clan until he spoke up. "It's quite refreshing really. People were starting the think they clan only bred cold uncaring souls."

"Th-They don't…"

"I've made my choice!" He clapped his hand before reaching into a pack that she was almost sure wasn't there a second ago and pulled out a small book. The edges were lined in a thin gold trim and the cover held a golden sword that seemed to shine for a moment before he pressed it into her hands. "I never did find a use for this but maybe you will."

"I-I… Th-This… What?" Shock, confusion, whatever she was feeling, broke her composure as she was suddenly holding the book.

"There once was a legend behind this book. It said that only a pure soul could use what it contains and those souls who so opens this book shall be granted either the sword or the shield to protect all that they hold dear." Her eyes widened before looking at that small thing in her hands in a sort of awe. "Follow your heart's desire and make your mother proud."

At the mention of her mother she looked up to find the man gone. Looking around quickly she found no one but an approaching member of the branch house.

"Lady Hinata, it is time to go." He looked at the book in her hands for only a second before disregarding it completely. "Tomorrow is an important day, you will need to rest."

"Yes, thank you." She unconsciously clutched the book tighter holding it to her chest. It felt as if a weight was being removed. Had the branch member been paying attention as he led her out, he would have noticed that she was walking straighter. If anyone had the power to see it, they would have noticed a thin thread snap off of her and burn away into nothing.

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

He was smart, he was good, he had talent, and he was frustrated. It sounded simple enough but was proving to be far more difficult then it should have been. It was an old ritual that hadn't been preformed in years. He had to mold the clay into the perfect shape, nothing less would do. It was just his efforts continued to produce less then satisfactory results and the progress was much slower then he was used to. It was agitating to say the least.

"Um, Shino?" Then there was his friend. He still hadn't grasped how that friendship got started. The boy was loud, brash, and illogical to a certain degree. "SHINO!"

"What Kiba?" It was post to come out calm but apparently he was far more irritated then he realized. Looking at Kiba he paused before letting out a calming breath and calling back the bugs that had responded to his growing ire by crawling over the boy. "My apologies."

"No problem, just remind me never to get on your bad side." He shivered before going back to what he was doing. "So why are we doing this again?"

"I am doing this as a right of passage. You are doing this because you insist that I need some form of support." He flinched as he handled the clay I his hands, he had been messing with it so long that it grew dry and apparently developed a rather sharp edge as it started to crumble. "It is just slightly disconcerting at how difficult this task really is."

"Hey, a good friend supports his pack through thick and thin." He bit his lip lightly as he watched Shino pull dried piece of clay from his hand. It had apparently cut deeper then expected from the amount of blood flowing from it. Making a choice right there, he clinched his hand tight enough to allow his nails to pierce the skin of his palm before showing his hand to Shino as it bled. "This stuff is pretty hard, I mean look at my hand."

"That was wholly unnecessary," he paused for a moment "but appreciated."

"What are friends for?"

Neither boy paid any attention to the blood that fell into the remains of their own bowls of clay as they cleaned and bandaged their hands.

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

The room was dark. Only the light of various pieces of medical equipment kept it from being pitch black. In the center of the room was a very large tube with something almost as equally large shadowed within. The steady tapping of wood on tile marked the entrance of a figure. If it was possible, the room likely would have frozen from the emotionless figure that appeared.

"My lord, preparations are complete." A young female voice spoke up appearing from seemingly no where with her head bowed.

"How is its progress?" His voice was worn from age yet commanded respect even out the need of emotion to back it up. It was the voice of a man completely in control and willing to do anything for what he desired.

"Seventy percent of all samples have been fully integrated into its genetic make up. Twenty-five percent of the newest samples survived integration as well. The control mechanisms were placed with little difficulty. The suppression seals have all been placed at various levels underneath the skin at every vital point as well as trigger seals."

"I see, how aware is it."

"Very, it showed signs of resistance at first but those were completely nullified. It should fully be under your control my lord."

"Good…" Walking directly in front of the massive tube he waited a moment as something inside it shifted. "Tomorrow, you will be tested. Push your current limits then we will see what we need to improve."

As if to answer his words, an eye easily the size of a basketball appeared inside the tube. Its gaze lingered on him alone before it shut leaving nothing but its shadow visible once again.

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

It was finally graduation day. Students talked animatedly about what was to come to pass. All that was needed were the instructors to begin things. While waiting, the most noticeable people at the back of the class. One glared, the other was sat and got glared at. Uchiha Sasuke angrily watched the boy he couldn't understand, Uzumaki Naruto.

It would be funny in some ways depending on how you looked at it. After acquiring that demonic arm, the boy who was openly hated by most of the adults grew more so gaining more attention from the children. Those who followed the example avoided him while others began to question it. Sasuke surprisingly was one of the ones to question this level of hate. It annoyed him that no matter where he looked, he could find no answer. Uzumaki Naruto was an enigma and it was pissing him off.

Naruto sat being glared at. He didn't really notice the Uchiha's glare because the boy glared at everything. No, what glared at him now were the fan girl's of the Uchiha. He enter class before them, took a seat next to the boy and they tried to make him leave it. Primarily it was Haruno Sakura that tried to make him leave the seat. Words didn't do it so she tried force. To bad for her that in defense of himself he blocked her attack and tossed her into Yamanaka Ino. The position they landed in was highly embarrassing for them but caused half the male population of the class the cheer and erupts into wolf whistles.

Akimichi Choji, a big child to say it kindly sat next to Nara Shikamaru. There was little conversation there as the Nara child appeared to be sleep and Choji was eating. Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba were having a rather one side conversation it seemed. It mostly consisted of why the Aburame insisted on making two balls. It was rather embarrassing and funny considering what was being said.

"Are you trying to say you have more balls then me?"

"Yes…"

Needless to say, those who were listening in were finding it to be very amusing. Then there was Hyuga Hinata who sat quietly with closed book in hand. She wanted to open it but hesitated every time as if someone kept telling her it wasn't time. For now, all she could do is hold it close. She cast a glance around the room stopping at Naruto. Ordinarily she would blush lightly thinking about being a close friend to him but now she was concerned. He went from relaxed to stiff in a moment. After a moment, she felt it, something so horribly cold, so evil that it made her blood want to freeze. Only the most distracted or the least sensitive of the class went without noticing.

"STUDENTS!!!" The door slid open with harsh jerk as Umino Iruka rushed in with a look of panic. "Gather up, we are leaving. NOW!"

No sooner had he said that did the windows to the class room explode. A tail, a scorpions tail shattered the window allowing what looked like flying bats to fly inside causing a panic. There were puffs of smoke as a number of students were replaced by logs, chairs and even desk before they rushed out side. Sadly not everyone was quick enough to replaces their selves as students cried out seeing a friend impaled on the scorpion like tail of the flying creatures and get hauled outside.

The last student ran through the door he shut it. The hallway was packed not just with his students but students from multiple classes. Many pale faces stood out, especially those who watched a friend get killed in front of them. Iruka felt his heart ache but he couldn't grieve now. There was still so many that needed to be saved.

"Listen up! We are heading to the basement. All major buildings have emergency exits and shelters incase of attack. That is where we are going. We need to move quickly and …"

His words were cut off as the building shook violently. He paled as he felt a hand grab his leg. There was only enough time for him to look down before the floor beneath him collapsed. There were the loud cries of Iruka-Sensei as the man disappeared into the hole. Those cries were accented with cries of Naruto as the boy dove into the hole after their beloved sensei.

"Troublesome, Hinata, come with me, Choji, you get everyone to the basement." The normally lazy boy wasted little time jumping into the hole with Hinata following showing none of the hesitation she was known for. Choji only nodded before he bellowed out getting the students to follow him with Shino and Ino following behind him. No one noticed Sasuke sneak off with Sakura following him and Kiba following her.

Outside, an old man, a leader was forced to watch with fear and rage as the academy, a place full of children was surrounded by a greenish black barrier that he could not find a way to pierce. Worse were portals of some kind opening up in the air and on the ground inside releasing monsters on the school. This was an attack of the worst kind and if he ever found out who was behind it. He would make them wish for hell.


	5. Ch 4: Graduation Part 2

**Chapter 4: Graduation Part 2**

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

"Such wonderful power, so full of life, I so badly want to taste that I almost can't control myself. Try not to die, don't deprive me of such magnificent food."

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" He had jumped into the hole almost as quickly as it had formed. He heard the voice taunting him. As far as he was concerned, he should have landed directly behind their attacker. "What the… What's going on here?"

It felt strange, like he jumped through a tunnel before landing. Thinking about it, there shouldn't have been that much space between floors meaning something happened but he couldn't tell what. The floor he landed on looked like the hallway of the academy except it was much wider. Everything felt out of place like nothing belonged.

'A dimensional pocket…' A calm voice spoke up in his mind. 'Something has warped the fabric of reality.'

"Great, I don't have time for this."

'There really is no choice. Not without finding the central focus and destroying it.'

"Central focus?"

"Naruto, you idiot." Naruto paused then looked off to the side to see Shikamaru leaning against the wall.

"Naruto…" On the other side of him Hinata seemingly came out of hiding. Her voice was just as soft as always along with the blush she had in his presence.

"Shikamaru, Hinata, what are you two doing here?"

"You aren't the only one who cares about Iruka-sensei."

"W-we were worried."

"She was worried. I just want to make sure you don't do anything troublesome."

"I, um… Thanks." Naruto didn't actually have anything to say to that. There weren't a lot of people who worried about him. Most of the time, people wanted thing to happen to him. It felt kind of good to know more people were coming to care what happened to him. Shaking his head he had to focus on the problems at hand. "We have a problem. Someone placed us into some kind of pocket."

"A dimensional pocket, I know. Let's find the center line and cut it. That should unravel it but I don't know where we will end up after its cut. Those things tend to throw everyone stuck in the dimension somewhere which makes them fairly good at trapping people." The blank looks he was getting from Hinata and Naruto spoke volumes. "Troublesome, my family has existed for over a millennia, we have knowledge that's been past down form generation to generation. We have dealt with nearly all things demon related until the end of the demon era."

"Wait, so you are saying your clan was a big group of demon hunters?" Shikamaru just shrugged before walking to a random door in the hall.

"We weren't always considered lazy. The boredom from the lack of demons kind of grew on us." He preformed a hand sign allowing his shadow to stretch and slide forward under the door before he shook his head. "Troublesome, this may take a while."

"Um, what are you doing?" Hinata asked lightly touching the book at her side. It felt warm and somehow she felt stronger, braver just having it by her side.

"Searching for a path to the central line."

"Hey, can't Hinata do it?" Naruto spoke up making both Hinata and Shikamaru pause. Hinata blushed but Shikamaru seemed rather hesitant as he looked in her direction. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I don't know if it's safe to…"

"You never know till you try." Naruto cut him off before smiling in Hinata's direction. "Come on Hinata, you can do it."

"Oh… okay." Her ever present blush deepened at his smile before she focused on the task at hand. In a quick run through of the proper hand signs she summoned up the chakra and channeled it through her eyes activating the infamous Hyuga bloodline. **'Byakugan'**

Silence, he face became pale, her body was frozen in shock.

"Hinata… HINATA!" Nothing, he got no response from her at all.

"I was afraid of that." Shikamaru spoke up before sighing. He didn't have to look at Naruto to know what question was coming up. "Before you ask, consider this. Demons are attacking the school. In all likelihood, many of them are or at least were hungry. The Byakugan allows the user to see for great distances and through walls. What do you think she is seeing right now?"

This time Naruto's face went pale before he looked at Hinata. She had begun to tremble and tears were starting to come from her eyes. She could see everything. She could see them eating the other students, some almost half her age. She could see the chunin fighting for their lives and being brutally mauled in the process.

"You take her. I'll try our way through this maze."

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

"This is your fault Sakura."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The academy gym, normally used for physical training and target practice had been transformed. There was no telling how it happened or how they got there. Sakura saw Sasuke take off and in some where in her mind, she thought it would be a good idea to follow him. She lost him after the first door he entered and closed behind him. When she followed she found her self in a vacant hallway. Had Kiba had the thought to follower her, she would have been there alone.

Kiba tried to make her stop searching for Sasuke but she stubbornly refused and began to open doors at random. At first nothing happened but then one door she open terrified her to no end. Her instructor, the one that taught her for Kunoichi related classes collapsed into the hall bleeding heavily. Her body was riddled with torn flesh and for the glazed over look in her eye and pale skin, she lost enough blood to be fatal.

Even if it would have been useless in the end, the desire to help was there but quickly squashed as something grabbed the fallen woman and yanked her back into the room forcefully closing the door. Whether it was blind impulse or heroic stupidity, Sakura screamed and opened the door again only to find the pool. Learning to swim was mandatory but what she saw there wasn't anything she would ever forget. The pool water was no longer that. It was blood red. Kiba had to hold his nose as the sent of blood was extremely strong.

He tried to drag the girl away from the room as it apparently froze her but instead he found himself being pushed inside with her and the door closed behind him. The door was locked behind them and no amount of force was making it move. That's when a splash caught their attention. Turning to the bloody pool, they saw what looked like a genin, one who had been sent back judging from his age was struggling to swim.

That's when they saw it. Looked like a ghost the way it floated in the air yet its body was skeletal. Its face was hooded hiding everything in its shadow except for a single glowing red eye. It dove into the water without as much as a splash. The failed genin started to panic and swim faster to the pool edge. Kiba rushed to the edge held out his hand screaming for the boy to hurry. Just when his hand was close enough for the tips of their fingers to reach the boy's body suddenly sank. A whine from Akamaru hidden in Kiba's jacket made him back away. The body of the genin floated up from the pool the blood dripping off of him. In one horrifying motion, his body was ripped in two by the ghostly demon.

Sakura in a word, freaked. It was a testament to how powerful a young adolescent girl's lungs could be. Her scream evoked the scream of the demon which for blew the hood off its head. The transparent visage of a decayed female soul was now screaming in turn with the girl. The difference was however that was its scream created a shock wave powerful enough to throw both Kiba and Sakura through a solid brick wall and into the gym.

Thus we get to where they are now, facing down a pack of wolves. Not just any wolves, werewolves. All but one was covered it what looked to be fresh blood. IT happened to be the smallest but consider as the smallest it was still three times larger then Kiba, it wasn't very comforting. The growls and barks amongst them is what now caught Kiba's attention.

"Akamaru, I'm going to need your help with this buddy." He stepped forward as the entire pack shifted and growled menacingly at him. Slowly he unzipped his jacket and placed Akamaru down to his side. Crouching over till he was almost on all fours he sent a growl of his own. Call it a stunned silence, all the wolves looked at the boy in an odd shock before the equivalent of laughter echoed. His growl was directed at the smallest among them. It was a challenge, one they found funny seeing as a human pup had the gall to think he could be a match.

"Sakura, stay quiet and don't say anything. Look for a way out and be prepared to make a run for it. I'll buy you as much time as I can." With this he growled again making it louder with Akamaru backing him up with his own growl. The werewolves started laughing again until an aura of fire erupted around the runt amongst them. It stepped forward looking angry as the fire danced around. It seems the challenge had been accepted.

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

In his mind, he was the obvious choice. The situation favored him more then it did any other. Choji was a good leader in his own way. Even with the strange warping of the building he managed to keep the students calm. The calm wouldn't last as the walls of the hall they were in began to buckle. Something strong was striking it with considerable force. When everyone paused, that's when it happened, the wall exploded and behind it was a scorpion easily half his size without taking into account its tail.

If it wasn't for the space between the crowd and the beast, he was sure at least half a dozen students would have been cut down. Those who had kunai or some kind of weapon threw them. It was like a veritable storm of metal that bounced harmlessly off the creature's carapace. It likely would have started killing had he not swarmed it with his insect blinding it if only temporarily.

Choji, he hesitated when he was told to leave him there. As an Aburame, he was confidant that he knew how to handle giant killer insects better then the pleasantly plump student. It was that admission that let the reluctant leader direct the students to flee. Shino managed to keep its attention as the hall was evacuated. His insect managed to keep the demon blind enough for him to avoid potentially lethal strikes form its tail. He underestimated its strength however when its pincer lashed out suddenly and sent him through a door. Now to his knowledge, the kitchen was nowhere near the section of the academy he suspected to be in. Regardless he got up to his feet and prepared to fight further or flee. Considering the distinct disadvantage, he thought he was prepared for what was going to follow him. He wasn't, nor was he prepared for what grabbed him from behind, in more then one way.

"Such a handsome boy." He stiffened at the distinctly female and silk like voice behind him. He would have jumped away had it not been for the four spidery limbs that wrapped around his body. "If only you were a few years older, the things I could do to you."

He was happy his jacket hid much of his face considering the mild blush that appeared at what he felt pressing against his back. The effect might have been more pronounced if he wasn't aware of the danger he was in.

"Unhand my prey!" The coat didn't do anything to hide the raising of his eyebrows as a half scorpion woman walked through the door with her tail hanging dangerously over her head. The demon woman was impressive to look at to say the least but the danger was till there. HE managed to keep himself very still and the parasitic insects in his body from attacking to defend their host.

"No, I think I will keep him." He felt the spider woman's hand reach past his coat and caress his skin. Her touch was incredibly soft to the point it made him want to shiver but he managed to keep perfectly still regardless. "Just look at his control. Knowing that at the slightest twitch, that I don't like, I could simply give a gentle nip of his neck and inject my venom directly into his blood. No, you can't have him, I want to break him."

"That boy is not your toy. He is my prey, hand him over or I shall make sure you feel my sting with him."

"So barbaric. I have an idea. A compromise of sorts."

"MY PRAY!!"

"Now now, you will like this. I set him loose and we both hunt him. The one who catches or kills him respectively obviously becomes the victor. Though I would hate to lose such a potential play thing."

"… Fine… we share."

"Oh goody, some fun at last. You heard everything, do try to make this exciting. I want you to last."

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

He wondered the halls alone, going from doorway to doorway. He was growing frustrated. An attack of demons, it was perfect for him. He needed to grow stronger, he needed strong enemies to gage his strength. He wasn't going to cower like a child, not again. There was a nagging thought at the back of his mind but he ignored it as he pressed forward. He didn't need anyone, he would relay on absolutely no one.

"Ah, an Uchiha, been quite some time since I've smelled your blood." He paused as a man appeared in front of him dressed in what looked like armor from a knight. Pure black plates of metal covering every inch of him, the most pronounced however was the helmet on its head. The helmet had four massive horns spiking up and going backwards.

"Out of my way…" Sasuke for his part looked to be unimpressed though he silently marveled at the size of the creature in front of him. "Unless of course you are looking for a fight."

"A fight, against a runt… how amusing." The knight grasped a sword that seemed to exude aura of darkness and pointed it at the young man. "The question is will you be worth my time."

"You won't even be a challenge."

"Cocky, just like all Uchiha. The real question is will you have what it takes to impress me." IT almost laughed as Sauske frowned in his direction. "I can see into your heart boy. I can see your desire for power. I am that kind of demon. The kind that can grant power to those who are worthy. Prove to me you are worthy of my power otherwise run along."

"Power… I need power, YOU WILL GIVE ME THAT POWER!!"


	6. Ch 5: Graduation Part 3

**Chapter 5: Graduation Part 3**

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

They circled each other like animals waiting for a moment to strike. Kiba, for all his feral energy was still human where as his enemy was a demon, a werewolf capable of igniting its body in flames at will. It was one thing that it had a size advantage over him, he could see the muscle under the fur. This thing in front of him was likely a lot stronger. To stand even a remote chance, he would have to move faster.

He mentally announced the technique he needed to boost his speed considerably suddenly crouching down on all fours as he seemed more bestial then before. He wasted no time feeding a pill to his K-9 companion before shooting off like a bullet. He shifted his body weight from side to side as he rushed the wolf demon creating a zig zag pattern. The werewolf wasn't one to just sit and wait for his attack. It rushed forward prepared to intercept him when Akamaru suddenly became a surprisingly large white tornado cause the demon to stop its assault and back of.

It was an opening and he took it forming his own miniature tornado heading directly for it. He figured the demon was strong but the speed it had was a surprise as it evaded him with barely an inch to spare. Coming out the false storm he leaped away as the wolf retaliated. The swipe it tried was so close to him he felt the wind from its claws. He was happy to have a partner like Akamaru who continued his own assault flying past the wolf again this time grazing its fur.

The werewolf's attention turned on to his partner for a moment giving him another opening allowing him to jump on its back trying to hold its arms pinned to the sides. It was so quick he was amazed he didn't lose sight of the events that took place. He felt a sudden rush of heat against his chest first then his jacket was suddenly and finally the fur body of the wolf exploded into flames. He was lucky Akamaru snagged him instead of continuing to attack. Even before the wolf turned into flames the front of his jacket was turned black. Another second and the fire would turn it to ash.

"Thanks boy…" He patted Akamaru before suddenly covering the small dog with his body.

"KIBA!" he heard Sakura and for a moment wished he could scream at the girl. She was post to run while he had them distracted but right now it didn't matter. His back had erupted in pain and smoke as he took a slash meant for his dog. The worried barks echoed through the room before they became warnings against their opponent. That last attack was faster then the others.

"I'm alright boy… it's only a scratch." The angry growl from the wolf demon let him know what it thought about that comment. "That's right a scratch. It's not like a low class bitch like you could ever really hurt me."

In hindsight, that was not the best thing to say. The flames actually grew bigger and now he was put on his guard more so then before. It wasn't just the flames, the scratch as he called it made it hurt to even move. Akamaru actually shivered a little at the display.

"Easy boy, on my signal move." It sounded confidant, like he had a plan. In some regards he did, he hoped to make sure Akamaru survived. His partner nodded then tensed his body. That's when the attack came, it was fast, so blindly fast he would have missed it had it not been so direct. "Move!"

Akamaru dove to the side avoiding the demon then looking back he howled out in panic. Kiba wasn't moving. The demon had its claws pointed ready to pierce right through the boy like a kunai. The burning claws easily went thought he fabric of the jacket then suddenly stopped. A light pulsed out from Kiba shredding the front of his jacket revealing the sphere he made with Shino. The Demon's claw was touching it at the same time it wasn't as it glowed a bright red before it flashed and the demon was gone.

The other wolves stood in shock before backing off. Sakura was in her own world of shock looking Kiba and then the demons that were walking away. He had won, she didn't know how but Kiba had gained victory. When the last one left, she rushed to his side to see if he was ok. Her concern was being mirrored by Akamaru. The boy had stopped moving.

For a moment Kiba didn't respond then suddenly, he screamed out in pain. He could hear a voice in his head screaming with him before his vision glazed over. What he saw a moment later looked like an open forest. It was lush and green full of trees. It was a bit wild and he liked it.

"RELEASE ME!!!" Blinking he looked around following the source of the voice until he saw something that would have made him pass out from blood loss. A young woman, slightly older then him, was trapped between two sets of trees. Vines had grown tangling up her body, her obviously naked body. If it wasn't for the fur, she might have been completely indecent not that his growing hormones would have cared. Shaking his head he noted that she had the ears of a wolf and a tail. The coloring, the ears, the tail… thinking for a moment he realized they all belonged to the werewolf demon he was just fighting. "I SAID RELEASE ME!!!"

"What is going on her?"

"How dare you use that ancient weapon against me? LET ME GO…" It was very confusing, ancient weapon. Whatever it was it trapped the demon and he had no intention of letting it out. "Please…"

This time he blinked. He barely heard that and it came out like a whimper. Looking up at her he noticed that the vines had grown a little holding a tighter grip on her. It was almost strangling her and she was beginning to look miserable. It was enough to get a bit of sympathy from him. He couldn't let her go considering he had no idea what happened.

"Tell me what is going on…. And I will see what I can do."

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

It started off almost like a game of ninja except two people was it and he had to avoid them both. Whatever happened to the school turned the place into a maze and as luck with have it, he was stuck in a singular section with the only possible exits blocked off being the ones that would lead him to different sections. That meant that he passed by the kitchen multiple times in his effort to avoid the two demons. One of which was so aggressive in her pursuit of him she nearly destroyed the floor he stood. However a few passes also meant he memorized what door leads where.

He was originally prepared to start fighting an attempt to at least slay one of them if not both but his insects had another plan. Never once has any Aburame questioned the possibility that the long bred insects they always used held a secret or knowledge that they had long forgotten. The spheres that he had made were a long well kept tradition but apparently also forgotten. He never realized how pleased his colony was when he completed the spheres the apparent 'correct' way. They weren't just meant to be decorative images signifying good luck, they were weapons, tools designed to lock away and even control demons.

To say he was shocked by this information would be an understatement. The only think more shocking is the reason he was told that he could use both. The blood stones required a strong soul for it to work and the insects tested every soul for those who became their host. His was capable containing two lesser demons and they chose the two pursuing him. If he wanted to insure his victory over them however, he was to subdue them before he used the stones.

That is why these last few trips, he made sure to distract the giant violent scorpion demon as he evaded the spider. Her abilities did make her useful in defensive position. In her spider form, she could spit complete nets of webbing with ease. He was almost caught a couple of times when she focused it into a single string that was incredibly fast. That combined with her natural silence and mobility, she could be placed almost anywhere. He had to use the best female he had to tag the demon simply because she would find any other and eat it.

He couldn't set a decoy for this foe like he could the scorpion. She could always detect them and thus ignored them to hunt him. That made what he was about to do all the more difficult. If he was to guess, he was in the third hall first floor of the academy. Thanks to multiple holes made in the ceiling, she had several places to drop down from. This was a true test of his agility. He made sure to move silently down the center hall his insects crawling across the walls and doors on the side creating an almost dotted saturation. He in retrospect never felt so light or empty before. He had to employ all of them at once leaving only the queen and her personal workers behind.

The slight sound of wind being displaced by a suddenly rushing form was all the warning he had. She was coming down from directly above. He dove forward avoiding the sudden string of webbing that hit the spot he was standing just a second before. It was steep dive making him almost parallel to the floor so he slapped his hand to the ground to gain slight bit of height so he could roll. He tucked himself into a ball rolling across the ground until he could stop in a crouch only to feel something extraordinarily sticky catch his hand flooring it. He struggles to free his hand making slow progress and the spider was making little time getting to him.

"Got you…" He spoke in his general monotone voice. His voice made her stop in confusion just as the ground suddenly exploded. In the spot where he slapped his hand on the ground, an explosive note exploded and she was standing right over it. In a hiss of pain she was launched backward onto her back and the walls came to life. Never before has anyone seen a hog tied spider before but this is what they were doing. All those insects were holding thin string, ninja wire and collectively they swarmed her form tying her legs together and to her body going as far to use their collective strength to lift her off the ground. In an effort to escape she shifted to her humanoid form hoping the lesser mass would loosen the threads but they became tighter putting her in worse condition. Now she couldn't reform the spider without risking serious injury. She suddenly felt a weight straddle her waist and looked down to see the boy she had been chasing.

Now it was her turn to blush considering the position and her tide up state was rather 'interesting' to her. Her blush left when he placed a kunai under her chin. Now she was afraid. Humans didn't care for demons no matter what form they took. Her own clan of demons had to forcefully do things to make humans submit to get past that deep seeded fear and hate. That only made their reputation worse in the long run regardless. They were killed without mercy and now it looked like she was going to be another one on that list.

"Do you submit?" The question startled her badly, she wasn't expecting this. "DO YOU SUBMIT?!"

"I SUBMIT!" The forcefulness of his words when he repeated himself made her stiffen. As the blade was removed from her neck, she realized none of her ancestors were ever forced into this position. Had she gone soft and in turn shamed them or was this mere child's will that much stronger then hers?

"From this point forward, you work for me. You will become my ally. Do not betray me and do not betray my trust."

"Yes… master." He nodded and pulled the blood stone from his coat. She made no movement to resist as he placed it on her head. In a flash of light she was gone and he felt her like an extra weight was placed on the back of his mind. "Now for your rival."

He almost fell over from the alarmed yell in his head. A mental 'look' and she quieted down instantly only whispering apologies. He called back his insects as he used the door that took him to the last place he remembered the scorpion. When he looked around, he saw the place was falling apart. As luck would have it, she wasn't one for stealth, pure strength and speed housed in a near unbreakable armor. He rushed inside the moment he heard a single step from her armored hide at his side. The spot he stood exploded into a shower of rubble but she was already chasing him.

He mentally recalled the doors he needed to take as he dove to the side to avoid another swing of her tail. She was much faster then the spider but no where near as silent. Just running would be a problem and the only breathing room he got was after he avoided such attacks. He slammed his shoulder into the nearest door coming to a hall that he had prepared before hand. It was step one, as this hall was lined with multiple strings of the spiders webbing. He ignored the praise in his head as she realized his plan and how she was maneuvered without her knowledge into helping him.

With a single commanded a cloud of insects became his shadow making it difficult to see him has he rushed weaving between the strings and crashing through a door to a different hall in the same state. The scorpion on the other hand had no interest in avoiding anything as it plowed right through strings and through the door after him. He repeated the same act as before getting the same results accept this time, he noted how much easier it was to avoid her with his speed alone. It was working. Jumping through another door he was in a class room. It was tricky setting this up. He had to jump multiple times angling himself in odd poses to get it to work. There were no less then 7 full sized webs with very little space between them.

He spread his several tags next to the door and made his way to the other side of the webs. It was sort of all or nothing move at this point. The scorpion was much slower now but the question is if he measured her strength well enough. The tags went off just under her making her airborne. She still had enough forward momentum to go through the webs and she had enough wits to try and strike him before she stopped moving completely. He looked calm, and the spider woman was once again praising him. He managed to keep the slight hint of fear away from whatever connection had formed.

"You have lost…" It was the same monotone he used before but it made the scorpion struggle more before morphing into her own humanoid form then back trying to forcefully break free only to get more tangled upped. He didn't' know the language she was using but he heard the whisper of 'Barbaric creature…' as he approached her out side the reach of any attack. When he slapped a quarter of an explosive tag right on her head and detonated it she froze. "As I said, you lost. The question is, will you submit?"

"I will have your flesh for dinner." He nodded as he placed half a tag on her head and detonated it. While the first one had only left a burn mark, this time her forehead was bleeding and her body slumped as much as it could tangled up as it was. "… You… won't make me. You can't make me!"

Her answer was three quarters of a tag going off on her head. Now her head was bleeding profusely and the shock wave from the blast threatened to take her head off making her neck hurt to the point she didn't want to move it. He didn't give her the question again as he slapped a full tag on her head. As he was about to step away she yelled for him to stop making him pause. She looked him in the eyes the best she could considering her pain and the fact he had shades on.

"I submit…" she whispered before lowering her gaze. She felt him removed the tag and almost broke down. Beaten by a human, it was humiliating. She almost missed the soft touch of someone wrapping what felt like bandages around her head and neck. She glanced to see her rival. "What are…?"

"It seems we both have a new master now." Before she could question the spider woman's words, she felt a soft wet cloth on wiping the blood from her face. She looked at the boy, her master holding the cloth.

"Like her, you belong to me now. You will become my ally. I only ask you do not betray me or betray my trust. In turn, I will try my best to take care of you, both of you." She looked at him in surprise. It was one thing to have a master, but for demons, having a master that seemed to actually care. It was a rarity. She should be mad she lost but instead she felt happy and guilty that she tried to kill him.

"Yes… my master…" With her words, he took the second blood stone from his possession and placed it on her head and in a flash she disappeared.


	7. Ch 6: Graduation Final

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other franchises that may be represented in this story. The Chakra Oni is a creation of Kage Bijuu.**

**Chapter 6: Graduation Final**

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

"Power… I need power, YOU WILL GIVE ME THAT POWER!!"

"As you wish, I will give you power. I will enjoy watching it rip you apart."

He saw nothing, no movement registered to his senses. The demon, a black armored knight stood before him with an even darker sword at one moment then the next he was gone. No, gone wasn't the proper word, he was still in front of him. He had been moved, felt his weight in a strange new way, his feet weren't on the ground. He was hanging on the wall with the hilt of the knight's blade touching his chest. That demonic blade was sticking from his chest. He couldn't speak, his body refused to move, it was getting progressively colder. Was this what dying felt like? His eyes drifted shut until the last thing he saw was darkness.

"So this is what I look like huh?" His eyes snapped open at the mocking tone. He was on the ground, burnt grass was everywhere. In the distance he could see a mountain of fire. "Before you think it, this isn't hell. Well maybe it could be but I doubt it."

Turning around he came face to face with something that looked like him yet at the same time, didn't. He could hardly describe what he was facing. It looked like him except far paler, longer gray hair that spiked back wildly and what you could call a black 'x' mark across his nose.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" This person, his double laughed at him. The blatant mockery in his voice made him feel slowly growing rage. "Oh yes, get angry, use that and show me the great Uchiha power."

"Answer my question!"

"I am you. I am your rage, I am your hate, and I am the darkness lurking inside of you." He smirked taking on a cocky pose in front of his counter part. "I am the one who has the power to kill Itachi."

"Give it to me." This order instantly broke the cocky air his double put forth and gained him a glare.

"Don't think you can order me around. I don't answer to weaklings." Stepping forward he started to poke the boy in the chest almost drawing blood from near claw like nail. "You want power and I have all of it. Far as I'm concerned you held this body long enough."

"Back off!" Sasuke had enough, he was being pushed around by himself. "This is my body which means your power is mine. You don't get a choice in the matter."

"Ha, that's what you think." The cocky smirk returned yet with a dark glint hidden in it. "I know what is going on. It wasn't hard to guess. That demon has given me a chance to take control. This is our mind and the one who controls the mind controls the body."

The moment he finished that sentence he disappeared in a blazing infernal from a fireball launched point blank.

"If you were truly any part of me you would give me the power needed. Instead you are playing game which means you are nothing more then a barrier between me and my goal."

"You truly are an idiot." Sasuke looked at his mirror image lying on the ground away from the smoldering remains of a log. "If anyone is holding us back it is you!"

Sasuke was forced to guard against viciously fast combination of the taijutsu style the Uchiha were known for. As well versed as he was in the style he could not kept up in the least and suddenly found himself being hurled into a burning forest.

"You see, that is what I am talking about. You should be better then this, WE SHOULD BE BETTER!"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" Sasuke dove as the tree exploded into ash from a fireball twice the size of any he could ever produce. "You are the one who said you would do anything to get your revenge yet you never have. You don't train to the point of facing death. You ignored challenges claiming to be superior and beyond your challenger."

"I AM SUPERIOR!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!!" Sasuke ducked on instinct alone and noted that his double was now carrying a sword similar to that which the knight held. The difference between the blades was that this one was thinner and shaped more like a kitana then a claymore. "I see you noted the sword. It is the first thing I noticed when I gained this freedom."

"That's not fair."

"Itachi murdered everyone we cared for. He doesn't deserve a fair death but you don't seem to realize that. Somewhere in that body, you still care about dear old brother. That is a difference between us. I will kill him and nothing will stop me. Not even you."

He plunged the sword forward into what was post to be a feint yet to his shock the blade slide cleanly into the stomach of his counter part. He was so stunned he didn't notice the kunai plunged into his heart until the pain hit him.

"Never question my resolve. I already said I would do anything and I meant it. You are holding me back, not the other way around. You only desire to fight, I aim for much greater, and that is why I shall face the strongest. If you are my anger, my hate, then it is obvious that my hate is weak on its own. I will be far stronger, with us united." His double's eyes widened as it watched it's body start to fade and flow into Sasuke.

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

"CHOJI!!" Ino screamed as the collapsed at the hand of masked demon. Its armor looked leather in some portions, in others it looked like metal. It was dressed similar to some ANBU she had seen except for its mask. That mask was the most evil creation she ever seen. It liked a creature, a demon that was forever grinning. When they were roaming, she expected to find the way out but instead they got lost and to make things worst, even as trained as they were, it meant nothing to the demons. Sure they could defend their selves but against the demons it seemed hopeless.

They all had been training, few had extra training from clans or friends that have seen combat. None of them ever realized how basic and incomplete it was until they were trying fending for their selves. When a hoard of dog like creatures appeared, the best they could do was make clones and replacements. All the kunai and shuriken they wasted trying to fend them off did next to nothing then in a desperate bid Choji stepped forward.

He used the one family jutsu he knew turning into a giant ball of rolling death. He was making a path and they followed with no hesitation. Bullies who always made fun of his weight suddenly became his greatest supporters. For a moment it looked like they had a way out until he stopped suddenly. The impressive bulk he gained was lifted from the ground then in a blue haze he returned to his normal body shape and collapsed. The demon, no matter how human it looked, had done something to him.

"Such a nice treat."

"What have you done to him?"

"You don't know?" He laughed in such a manor that they shivered. "You humans are so disconnected from the world. You forgot about my kind."

"You're a demon, what more do we need to know?" She didn't know why but she felt the urge to kick whoever it was that spoke up. It was like that of a know-it-all who in reality knew nothing.

"Now this truly is amazing. You assumed that demons regardless of shape all did the same thing?" This time his laugh was much louder. "My kind was called leeches. We drained the life force from the bodies of our victims. It usually took several humans for us to get our fill but the ages have changed greatly from what I can see. You humans have learned to increase your power and even gave a name to it. I like it personally so I thought it was fitting to dub ourselves with a new name. I am a Chakra Oni, and you my wonderful children are all going to be dinner."

They all crowded together as the Oni laughed. The demons that they were trying to escape were coming from everywhere now and so many more were appearing. Ino could only cradle Choji who was cruelly kicked into the center of them. He was still breathing but he had become so pale. They might have stood a chance before but with that Oni, with the sheer number of demons, she suddenly felt death hanging over her shoulder. The most frustrating thing to her was the fact that there was nothing she could do.

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru was slightly annoyed. It had been a while since he had to do so much work. He followed the maze to the door he was sure held the dimensional thread. At first he didn't mind Hinata being catatonic after all she just witness death on a level most people her age never did but the last door was guarded by something he never expected. A black knight was now in their way and it looked like it just took care of the last 'loyal' Uchiha.

"Well, this is unexpected. It has been a long time since I crossed paths with a member of the infamous demon hunters."

"I was hoping to just live an average life before all this. What could it be that made you decide now was the time to come out of hiding?" Throwing a single behind his back to Naruto, he decided to stall and try to gain a few answers as well. "It's not like anyone specifically tried to summon demons. Especially a demon like you."

"Oh, you know of me? I guess the Nara did stay current on their demonic knowledge even after years of peace." He observed as the blond child took the girl to the side slowly and started whispering and fanning her face trying to awaken her from whatever paralyzed her. It wasn't his business, yet. "To answer your question, I was in fact summoned. Something called me to this realm. It demanded our presence. It even gave us an order though it was highly strange."

"Order? What order?" If something was calling these things then they were in deeper trouble then he imagined. He winced lightly as he herd a slap behind him but the whine told him whatever Naruto tried didn't work.

"Seems your friend is having a hard time with the girl." He was amused by all of this really, Humans were always entertaining creatures to observe. "The order was simple. Gather the men women and children killing a few in the process then enjoy ourselves under the eyes of the human public. Sounds to me like an execution. Or an example but that isn't something I really care for."

"Then why are you here?"

"I simply aim to generate an offspring." The boy's eyes widened before he took a better look at Sasuke. His gaze rested on the blade stuck in his chest and fought back a gasp. "This boy shows much potential. Even before my interference I could see the path he was walking. He has the potential to grow beyond my level. Well while I wait, might as well have a bit of fun."

Shikamaru barely had time to dodge as the knight formed a sword from the darkness and slashed down where he stood. Naruto was still busy with Hinata which meant he was on his own. Going through hand signs he placed his hand on the ground only for it to pass into his own shadow. Drawing his hand back the shadow darkened and shifted looking like a weak tar coating his hand and dripping downward. The knight actually paused and watched as the boy drew from this darkness a black sword similar to his own if not slightly smaller. It was more designed to be used with a single hand yet a grip so if needed he could grasp it with both.

"Well that is impressive. You gained access to the Nara's Shadow Blade at such a young age. Makes me wonder what skills you have learned. How long will it take you to unlock the true form of your blade? I wonder what it will look like." He slashed at the boy again only for it to pass through. The Nara child's body turned a solid black before it dissipated leaving his presence to completely disappear. Flashing his own blade he blocked a sudden strike at his side where the boy appeared from the shadows. "This is growing more impressive by the second."

His sword flashed again except this time he was almost thrown off his feet by what he had to block. Shikamaru paused to look at Naruto, more specifically his arm. The space between the metallic skins that made up the arm was glowing white. In his hand was a crystal sword that shined with the same light as his arm.

"So it really is that contract." Shaking his head he turned to scold the boy for breaking the plan until he noticed the entire room shiver. "What did you do?"

"They told me to cut the thread." Before Shikamaru could ask who 'they' were a groan from the wall got the attention of the boys and the recovering knight. Sasuke was pulling the blade that had him pinned to the wall out of his chest. There was no blood on the blade as he did so. The weapon had changed as well. It was no longer the claymore that had him pinned but a dark bladed kitana. The room shivered again making them all unsteady.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events. The contract in the hands of a child, a potential prodigy in the Nara Shadow Arts and the Uchiha who seems to have tamed the darkness in his heart. Looks like I will have something to enjoy for years to come." With that he stabbed the new sword into the ground and began to fade away into a dark mist. "Please, put on a good show. I would hate to have to come back and kill you all."

As he disappeared, the sword he stabbed into the ground shattered and the room erupted into a blinding light.

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

They were outside, the sky darkened, the ground was littered with what looked to be blood and ash. There it was in all its glory, the Chakra Oni, the masked face looking smug and confident in its victory. All the children, first year, second, every class, appeared in the open for everyone to see. The hopeful genin stood scared, tired or wounded. The chunin teachers surrounding them tied to 12 foot poles showing fresh bloody scars. Some of them appeared to no longer breathing.

The demon in its malicious nature laughed as they looked around to see a veritable army of demons covering both the sky and the ground. Each one looking thirsty for blood, waiting for that single order to strike.

"Why?" One hopeful cried out. They considered him dead last at one point. At every turn people tried to sabotage him yet he stood in anger, in confusion, in their defense.

"Why?" It mocked him with laughter. "Why did I do all of this? That is easy, for fun. This was for my entertainment. This my boy was simply for my pleasure."

He stood dumbstruck with the rest of the students. The crowd outside the barrier, the old man, the ninja, the parents, the civilians, all of them looked on in anger. To throw away so many lives, to kill men, women, and children for nothing, they wanted to cry out but they couldn't. The anger of the future was showing itself. The hopeful, the proud, the future genin started to walk out of the crowd with their heads bowed.

"You…" One spoke his voice lazy yet carried an unearthly rage. "You killed them…"

"You fed them to your monsters…" the feral child spoke with a growl.

"You tortured us at every turn…" the boy heavily coated, his monotone voice didn't hold back the hate it projected.

"You gave us pain…" a boy spoke up. In the back of his mind he saw the source of his rage mold itself onto the demon.

"YOU HURT US FOR FUN!!!" The child stood out furthest from the group, his blond hair shifting in a slight bit of wind. A flame slowly forming over his arm taking on the rage and anger he felt.

"Yes…" The oni smirked behind its mask as the five who spoke up charged forward. Its katana shined ready to cut then down so he could begin his feast. He was surprised when the black haired boy holding a blade similar to his own speed suddenly tripled what it was. Raising his blade he blocked a blow meant to cleave him in half from the head down. The force behind the blow shocked him, looking at the boy's face, for a moment, he thought he felt fear as half the boy's face was covered in a white and black mask.

Pushing back he threw the boy away from him only to have to quickly block a second blow that sent him skidding back slightly. He was shocked again as this came from a sword formed of pure darkness. His attacker looked at him with lazy anger before he just faded into a shadow in front of the demon like he didn't exist. He blocked the first boy again who appeared with that great speed once again.

This time he was ready, he released the block and spun around to cut into the unprotected body of the boy only stop and jump back as the spot he stood erupted into a pillar of fire. Looking at the blood he saw the boy had that burning arm facing the ground. The boy struck the ground rapidly forcing him to jump and dodge away from repeated eruptions of fire. He had a clear shot and took it dashing forward until he was blinded by a dark cloud of insects.

A horribly hard strike hit his armored body sending him off his feet and out the cloud into what felt like a net. Clearing his blurred vision he saw a very large scorpion staring at him and to its side a giant spider. Two of his own minions turned against him as they moved to the sided of the coated boy. Before he could voice his rage and get free of the webbing he saw a spiraling tornado head directly for him then he felt something drill into his back suddenly pushing him into the attack from the front.

His armor cracked under the onslaught before they bounced off of him. He was promptly freed from the web and sent air born by what looked to be a flaming werewolf, another one of his subordinates turned against him. He was starting to feel a rage in his body as he righted himself in the air preparing to strike back only feel a fist of steel slam into his back casing a crack down center and send him slamming into the earth.

Children, insignificant children were hurting him. They were causing him pain. He stood up from the small crater he made and watched as those five were rushing to attack him further. He couldn't understand it, children were not a threat. Nothing was a threat to him. He should be the strongest here. Humans, they were weak, they would forever be weak. He would not be defeated, not by mere human children.

"ENOUGH!!!" He roared out in his own rage forming a barrier of chakra that widened the crater and sent his attackers flying. His sword became blood red along with his eyes in his rage. The first to get up was the half masked boy. He appeared in front of the would-be swordsman slashed down at him. The boy blocked the blow only to be driven to a knee and promptly kicked away with such force he bounced across the ground losing grip of the sword.

The scorpion tried to strike him from behind with its tail but he caught it. With a powerful grip he crushed it causing it to let out a horrible shriek of pain before he pulled it into the air with a spin then let go launching it through the newly formed web the spider was spitting and into the spider. Both creatures transformed after the impact into humanoid female forms before they smashed into their new master.

The twin tornados spiraled towards him only for him slash into both with a single motion. One turned into the feral child holding his now bleeding side as the other turned into a small puppy with a small gash on its leg. Neither had time to even land on the ground before he struck the puppy sending it into the boy with enough force to change the direction they were both flying away from the ground and back into the air. The werewolf aborted its attack before reaching him and caught its own new masters setting them on the ground before standing protectively over them.

The oni jumped away as the earth itself split open trying to engulf him. As he landed he quickly spun parrying the strike of the shadow child and with caught the boy before he could fade away again. His armored hand covered the boy's face. He almost smiled in malicious glee as the boy struggled in his grasp before he let go and kicked the boy into the attacking blond. Both the shadow child bounced off his friend once they both hit the ground.

"This game is over, it is time to feed." With a snap of his fingers, the armies at his command started to move forward. The crowd outside the barrier screamed out. The old man, their leader, his composure final broke as he started physically assault the barrier. The still conscious chunin struggled in their bonds. The five who fought as one struggled to get up. The blond boy was preparing to do what he had done only once before. For a moment, everything seemed to stop.

No one noticed her, no one paid her any attention. No one saw her tears as she looked at the wounded. No one heard her cry when she saw the dead. No one heard her pray for those who fought. No one acknowledged her desperate pleas for their safety. No one could see her until the wall of pure white light erupted from her body. The book she held so close to her body shattered.

As she stood in the crowd, the wind swept around her body. As she stepped forward her old clothing began to shift. As she looked to the demons, her body shimmered. As her as met those of the oni, the light surrounding her exploded. As she left the crowd, white ribbons wrapped around her. As she passed ring of tied up chunin, flowing white robes draped their selves around her form. As she walked past the wounded fighters, her hair grew rapidly until it reached her waist and flowed behind her like silk.

The demons were stunned silent. There movements were stopped from fear. They collectively hesitated. Few, the braver ventured to move forward and attack. Soon the waves of demons were moving as one. Just as they neared it began to rain. It wasn't water that came down. Light, swords of pure light began rain down on them. One by one they were pierced. One boy one, they were cut down. In a matter of seconds, what looked to be hundreds of demons lay dead pierced by a sword of light.

The oni was the only one left. Its sword was lost as the rain started. There were too many to parry and soon the blade it held was destroyed. It was forced to flee the rain. As suddenly as it came the rain stopped. It was farther away from the crowd then when things started. It looked around and spotted the girl. In her hand was a single card that sparked with lightning. She wasn't looking at him as the lightning grew more violent. When she looked at him, he met her eyes. The tears were still flowing, she was crying but this time not for her comrades. She was crying for the demons that just died, she was crying for him.

"Raigeki" Her voice was soft, yet it was strong. It held no pleasure, only sorrow. For the moment it had to reflect, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was also the last thing he would ever hear as his body was struck by a bolt of lightning that brightened the area with such intensity that it could be seen through the entirety of the village. All that remained was a crater six times larger then the space the demon occupied.


	8. Ch 7: Only the Beginning

**Chapter 7: Only the Beginning**

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

Silence, that was the only thing that greeted their ears. Up until this point, no one suspected such power could be in the hands of such a timid creature. She went out of her way never to hurt anyone but now? Hyuga Hinata had transformed before their eyes taking on what many would say was the form of a goddess. That little girl controlled the heavens summoning countless angelic weapons and even called forth the fury of a storm in the image of a bolt of lightning. No one could have imagined such a thing coming from her.

"Hinata!" She collapsed before their eyes breaking the stunned silence. Her comrades, her friends, they all rushed to her but none was faster then the little blond boy. The so called failure reached her before everyone else to find she looked even more broken. He could see the tears had returned full force except this time it wasn't for what she saw but what she had done. She, ever so quietly, was apologizing.

'To kill one's enemy is easy; it takes a different kind of strength to value their life as you would a precious person.' A light female voice spoke up in his mind. 'She needs comfort boy. Her soul is too fragile to let this scar it.'

He didn't argue, just seeing her like this made something in his heart clinch. He didn't even notice the barrier that sealed off the academy crumble as he knelt by her side and pull her unto a hug. He couldn't find anything strong enough to say to make her better so he settled on allowing her to cry into him. It came as a slight surprise as she held on to him but that was fine. This what she needed and it was the least he could do.

With the barrier gone a wave of people rushed the gathering. Parents cried as they clutched their children, friends gathered their comrades. The trained ninja pulled down the wounded and dead chunin. There was no stopping the cries of sorrow as those with loved ones learned of their deaths. In the center of it all an old man looked sadly at the students, the bravest of them nursing their wounds. He watched as the hero of the hour cried herself to sleep in the arms of a boy many mistakenly feared to be a demon reborn.

"Cursed child!" At first he thought he was going to have to stop someone from attacking Naruto. IT wouldn't have surprised him, while he loved his village, he knew somewhere in his heart he couldn't trust them to see the truth any more. What surprised him however were the actions of one Hyuga Hiashi. The man was marching it a purpose and his eyes were directed solely on his eldest daughter. "How dare you soil the Hyuga name!"

As if he needed another shock to his system a barrier appeared once more around Naruto and the sleeping girl pushing the Hyuga Clan Head back. Lining the barrier were numerous cards. Each one formed with a glimmer of light before depositing themselves into a little case at the girl's side. While stood in awe of the event he couldn't enjoy it. He watched the man that called himself her father prepares to march against his child with a growing anger.

"Hyuga Hiashi!" He spoke with all the authority he held as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. "What pry tell are you trying to do to the savior of these children?"

"This is a Hyuga matter and with all due respect it does not concern you Lord Hokage." The man grated out through clinched teeth. The ever stoic visage seemed to be broken but for the life of him, he could not see why the man wasn't proud of what his daughter did.

"You are over stepping your bounds Hyuga and I have ultimate say does and does not concern me. Anything that threatens the welfare of my ninja concerns me."

"Excuse me Lord Hokage but that girl is not one of your…"

"Ah but she is." The old man smiled lightly as he took a pipe that was until that moment hidden on his person and lit it with expert ease. "While the situation was less then ideal, I think she along with a few others have earned their place as ninja of the Leaf. A little testing and seeing what we can gather from whatever security footage should be all that is needed to see who needs a bit of testing and who already shows the qualities to be an excellent shinobi."

"This girl has broken our doctrine!" Hiashi glared at the old man before turning his sights on the little case next to his daughter. "Plus, whatever those things are that she acquired needs to be destroyed."

"So you would punish her for going beyond the Hyuga traditions?"

"Our tradition is what has held us together for generations. I will not have that threatened by that girl. She will be properly disciplined for her actions!"

"You would punish her for saving everyone?" Hiashi's attention shifted to the young man holding the girl. "What kind of man punishes someone for doing the right thing?"

"Be silent you insolent child. She would have done fine using the Hyuga arts alone."

"Bull shit! I've seen you Hyuga fight and there is nothing you could do that would or even could have saved everyone here."

"You know nothing of our ways!"

"But I do." Hiashi froze at the agitated tone the old man took. "I know for a fact that the words of that young man were accurate."

"Lord Hokage…"

"But seeing that you are insistent on punishing the girl and stripping her of the power that saved countless lives I will have to take matters into my own hands."

"What are…"

"You don't have to worry about your traditions being broking any further seeing as they only apply to a Hyuga. Little Hinata here will be happy to know she can practice anything she wants without the pressure and restrictions of being an heir."

"Wait…" The Hyuga Head widened his eyes before glaring at who was post to be his superior. "You have no right."

"On the contrary, I have every right. People tend to forget who I am." The authority of the Hokage showed in the eyes of the old man. Sarutobi glared at the man releasing a highly focused killing intent that had Hiashi frozen and barely capable of drawing breath. "I have allowed you and your clan a great deal of leeway because of the loyalty you have collectively shown but as of late I noticed you becoming far more argumentative. You are slowly pushing yourselves to become a threat to this village and its people. Continue and the Uchiha won't be the only clan that will find itself drastically reduced."

"You-you wouldn't dare?" The man was sweating looking into the harden image of his leader in disbelief. "The council would never allow it."

"The council," he stated with the coldest voice he had ever heard "does not have the final word in this village. Do not force me to remind you of that fact."

"I, yes my lord, forgive me." Hiashi bowed low casting a slight glare in his daughter's direction before walking away.

"I've never seen you like that before." Naruto spoke up looking at the old man in awe. "That was awesome!"

"I'm glad you approve." He chuckled lightly before looking around with a sad sigh. "We are going to have to have a talk about this later. I hope that young woman you have there doesn't take the news too badly."

"Don't worry," Naruto looked down and couldn't stop from brushing the sleeping girl's hair "she is stronger then she looks and we will be there for her."

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

"Shikamaru…" The lazy tone the clan was known for.

"Father…"

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"They won't be stories anymore." Shikamaru cast a glance in Shino's direction, in particular the two demonic women that the young Aburame was carefully bandaging.

"Troublesome…"

"It has been confirmed that the 'contract' is truly in Naruto's possession and the Uchiha has gained, something."

"Look like the Nara will be revived." He let out a tired sigh before looking at his son. "Your mother has been waiting for this. I don't envy you."

"Troublesome woman…"

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

"KIBA!" It was rare to see the Inuzuka woman look as panicky as she did while rushing through the crowd.

"Mom!" He winced as the medic bandaged him. The man was doing things tightly yet at the same time looked horribly nervous considering that the werewolf was hovering over him.

"There's my baby!" To say he was embarrassed would be an understatement as she started to hug him protectively. It would have lasted longer had the wolf girl not started to fidget and growled lightly at the boy. "Who are you?"

"Why would you want to go back?" The growls and barks he got in response placed a confused look on his face. "But they aren't… alright, fine."

"Kiba?" She watched as her soon took out the trinket he made with the Aburame boy and placed it on the head of the wolf girl. She disappeared in a flash and those markings on the ball glowed lightly before he pocketed it. "Kiba, you had better have a good explanation for this."

**- - - - - The Forbidden - - - - -**

Inside the dark chamber, a single eye locked inside the giant tube glared at a man before it. The two seemed to be staring at each other in a test for dominance before the eye widened and releasing an inhuman roar of pain. After a few seconds the roar stopped and the eye looked as if was trying to roll into itself in the residual agony. The man that stood before it never changed the expression on his face.

"You have the results?" His unmoving form didn't react in the slightest as a masked man suddenly appeared at his side.

"Yes my lord however I am not sure you will like the results." The man held out a folder for his master to view. It was only then the man moved taking the folder and glancing through its contents with practiced ease.

"I expected more casualties. Not enough here to push for the reform of the academy. I expected the demon child to survive thanks to that arm but this was unexpected." Placing the folder back into his servant he shifted his hand ever so slightly and in response four more masked figures appeared. "Have the Nara clan watched. They know far more then they let on. Also up the security around the Uchiha boy. I wish to know what this new power is and how he acquired it."

"What do you wish for the Aburame and the Inuzuka?"

"The Inuzuka doesn't matter in the least. The demons in their possession mean nothing. However, I do want those spheres investigated. They are part of an old Aburame tradition but apparently those boys did something different to make them capable of capturing demons. That will be highly useful." Turning his attention back to the container he waved his hand. "You have your orders, now go."

"Yes my lord." They spoke in unison before disappearing without a trace.

"Your performance was good but the results were less then desired. You will learn to take my orders more seriously otherwise I will make sure you suffer greatly." The creature in the tube let out another roar of pain yet this time much greater then before. A thick fluid tainted the clear liquid inside the tube before the pain stopped. Its eye was blood shoot and looked at the man with an indiscernible fear. "You will forever obey me to the best of your abilities. A lot of work went into making you but don't think for one second that I can't have you replaced."


End file.
